A Biotic in Distress
by paragade.femshep
Summary: Jack in her early twenties, arrested on Tuchanka. Because I always thought her and Wrex would be BFFs. Takes place between ME1 and ME2. No idea where I'm going with this, btw
1. Chapter 1

Another day.

Another fight itching to be fought with the next person who dared look at Jack in the eyes.

The only way anyone was getting out of a difficult encounter with her was if they offered her a hit of red sand on the house and a place to stay for the night. She's been kicked out of yet another apartment because of rude behavior to neighbors and excessive hell- isn't this Omega?! Aren't I supposed to be able to do WHAT I want, WHEN I want? Like damn, wasn't that Aria's whole legacy?

Well, by the looks of it, she was sleeping in the streets of the Omega slums tonight. That means putting up with screaming Vorcha, rude batarians, nasty ass food, and all sorts of things that don't make a pampered girl's day any better. She'd have to leave Omega soon and seek refuge in another cult. Just what she wanted, more promises to make and vows to take.

A rusty, dirty den that sold cheap drinks and lousy music was waiting for her at the end of the street. The dim lighting of the slums area softly illuminated the dust particles that were permeating the recycled air in plentiful amounts.

Opening the door to the Den, you could smell the thick air of opium. The music coming from the speaker system was faded and gritty- they were probably broadcasting cheap radio. There was almost no one there, save for a small group of Salarians bickering over the trigonometry of a billiards shot and a lonely looking krogan sitting at a booth by himself.

Not her kind of place, but the best place to avoid conversation.

When she took a seat at the counter, an ad started playing over the speakers:

"Come to Afterlife, the Heart of Omega~"

A pounding techno beat blasted through the speakers, and then faded back into a softer hi-hat groove.

"Fuck Afterlife." Jack whispered as she waved the bartender over.

The aged turian bartender got up from his stool and walked over to Jack.

"What can I get you, miss?"

"Blue Liquor, unsweetened. And a shot of Sambuca."

"Feeling exotic tonight, miss?"

"Oh, fuck off." He didn't need to know anything about her personal affairs.

The turian left to go mix the drink, and she was left alone for a minute or two. She could practically feel the eyes of the Krogan sitting in the booth staring at her tattoos or something, but she wasn't going to turn around to look.

"Your drinks, miss." The turian says, placing the taller glass next to the shot glass.

"Great."

She picked up the glass of liquor and swirled it around in front of her eyes. After a few seconds, she lifted it to her lips and took a sip.

Sugar. Or sweetener, whatever there was, there was to much of it.

She spit it out in the turian bartenders face and gagged.

"I said no sweetener you two-faced-"

"S-sorry let me-"

"-lying son-of-a-"

"-g-get you something else! I didn't mean-"

"-MONGOLOID HANAR BABY WITH A-"

"-t-to taint your order-"

"-MUTATED BALLSACK!"

There was a long, long silence. The salarians at the billiards table all fell silent. The bartender was frozen. Jack's hands were in fists on the counter. The Krogan simply took another sip of his drink and the music droned on in the background.

"Fuck this place." Jack muttered before getting up and walking away.

...

...

"Pay for your drink." A low, gruff voice said.

"What?" Jack asked, just as she reached the door and was about to leave.

"Pay. For. Your. Drink."

The Krogan got up from the booth and walked over to her. "Fleshy, whiny human. You think it's easy running a bar like this?"

"That bird-faced strawman botched my drink-"

"You complain too much. Accept what is given to you."

"Easy to say for someone who lives on a pile of garbage."

The Krogan did not like this remark, and it was very easy to tell by the glare in his eyes and the veins popping out of his face. He grabbed Jack by the neck and dragged her back into the room.

"What did you just say about my home planet?" He asked, staring at Jack with his dark, glassy eyes.

"I said you live on a pile of SHIT-" her biotics flared up around her "-AND YOU should GET YOUR GROSS HANDS OFF ME." She struggled to release his grip, and her strained energy was supressing her biotics. He was strong. Shit, he must have been an official.

She did all she could do, insult.

"Tuchanka smells like a rotting Vorcha! No, like a pile of rotting vorchas, all shoved in a compressor and mixed with vinegar and gasoline! Your legal system makes no fucking sense! You can't reason with a single krogan, none of them think about anything but sex and GUNS. There's a fucking reason you don't have a chair in the council-"

For some reason, she thought this spew of gross remarks would make the krogan back off. But soon, she had her ass shoved to the ground and a gun to her forehead.

Whoever this guy was, he was pretty high up the krogan chain.

And that's how the biotic ended up in a moldy cell on Tuchanka, waiting to get some kind of lesson tought to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Listen to me. Are you listening? I don't think you're fucking listening to me. I've broken out of C-sec prison cells before. Have you ever been held in one? Ha. Don't think for a second that I can't do the same here. I'll start with you, patchy. I'll peel the skin off of your face in however many gross squishy layers there are, then I'll shove my fingers so far into those freaky little eye's that all you'll remember seeing for the rest of your life is the sight of my fingers coming at you. And when you're screaming and crying for your other ducky friends to come save you, I'll-"_

_

The walls encasing Tuchanka's highest security prison cells were all sound proof. The reason being, was that the capital of Tuchanka had among the highest crime rate in the galaxy, and thus had the most incarcerated criminals. If these walls weren't soundproof, one could only imagine the strain it would be on a pair of ears to hear all of these criminals rioting and raging among themselves. The lucky krogan guard that was in charge of Jack's block didn't have to hear a single profanity that came out of her mouth. Inside of the cell, it was too small and cozy for Jack's liking. All there was was a dirty toilet and a flat cot protruding from the wall. Not enough room to pace back and forth and properly show the amount of anger- and claustrophobia- that was getting to her.

The krogan guard looked over to her, and noticed for the first time that she had been throwing a fit. The biotic convict had only been contained for about an hour. When Jack noticed she had _finally _won someone's attention, she used her increasingly building power to throw a shockwave at the (biotic-proof) energy field that had been encasing her. Not surprisingly, it was stopped in it's tracks and hit Jack with an incredibly powerful recoil. She flew back against the wall of the cell and landed on her ass, only to be greeted with an unimpressed krogan guard rolling his eyes. She tried to flip him off, but the guard looked away too quickly at another krogan that was coming through the door.

_

"Urdnot Wrex will see the colorful one now. The one with all of the... erm, markings."


	3. Chapter 3

"No. Not a prison sentence. We could use this one. I can tell she has... strength."

"Wrex, she compared my fighting skill to a-"

"I know. I was there when she insulted the prosperity of our homeworld. I brought her here for it. She's going to learn each grimy face on this planet inside and out, and see the krogan race for what they truly are."

"..."

"The mouthy one with the markings will begin hunting varren with the next sunrise. Tonight, she will dine with me."

"She will resist."

"She is tough, but she is smart enough to know we can take her down with ease. Besides, it is not often a prisoner is offered a free meal with a krogan clan leader."

"...I'll let her know. Although I do not see what you stand to gain from this."


End file.
